


Kiss me again

by orphan_account



Series: crankiplier smut [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tiny bit of plot, Wholesome, embarrassed Ethan, handjobs, no labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - - - a/n edit - - >Don't even know if anyone will see this but I feel like I need to write this as closure for myself.I won't be posting anymore mark/ethan. I was debating whether or not to delete or orphan this but went with orphaning. Shipping is crossing boundaries and morally it's not right. I think I was pushing that thought away before, saying oh it's fine I respect them it's just some light hearted rpf. But by doing this in the first place, I wasn't respecting them and was being selfish. I don't regret posting this, it's shown me that boundaries are important, which is a life lesson that I happened to learn like this.If you needed a sign to stop indulging in shipping people, take this as that sign.I hope you're doing well today :)<- - - a/n edit - - -Right so, this is my first time writing a fic and it's also my first time writing smut. apologies if it's not brilliant, there was an attempt lmao. I would definitely appreciate some constructive criticism because I have no idea what I'm doing, I just started writing and hoped for the best. Is that how these things work?? Because of that it turned kinda jokey, does that ruin the mood idk?? I had fun writing it regardless lmao.I feel like this is needless to say but I do not ship these guys in real life, this is just some fantasy scenerio that I wanted to share with you guys, because why not.Enough rambling, enjoyyy
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: crankiplier smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	Kiss me again

**Author's Note:**

> \- - - a/n edit - - >
> 
> Don't even know if anyone will see this but I feel like I need to write this as closure for myself. 
> 
> I won't be posting anymore mark/ethan. I was debating whether or not to delete or orphan this but went with orphaning. Shipping is crossing boundaries and morally it's not right. I think I was pushing that thought away before, saying oh it's fine I respect them it's just some light hearted rpf. But by doing this in the first place, I wasn't respecting them and was being selfish. I don't regret posting this, it's shown me that boundaries are important, which is a life lesson that I happened to learn like this. 
> 
> If you needed a sign to stop indulging in shipping people, take this as that sign.
> 
> I hope you're doing well today :)
> 
> <\- - - a/n edit - - - 
> 
> Right so, this is my first time writing a fic and it's also my first time writing smut. apologies if it's not brilliant, there was an attempt lmao. I would definitely appreciate some constructive criticism because I have no idea what I'm doing, I just started writing and hoped for the best. Is that how these things work?? Because of that it turned kinda jokey, does that ruin the mood idk?? I had fun writing it regardless lmao. 
> 
> I feel like this is needless to say but I do not ship these guys in real life, this is just some fantasy scenerio that I wanted to share with you guys, because why not. 
> 
> Enough rambling, enjoyyy

Mark's world became hazy, glowy around him. Ethans words had faded from his focus as his gaze flickered to his eyes then lips. He saw Ethan had a little smile, probably from something he'd said and Mark smiled back. Time slowed as he leant in to place a kiss on his lips. His focus was centred on that contact - the touch, sensitive.

He leant back as his judgement clouded with impulse was settling. 

His eyes shot open as he was pulling away, his heartbeat began to rise as was the lump in his throat, "I- uh-" he was preparing for Ethan to push him away or yell or- his thoughts and words were muted by Ethan pushing back into the space Mark was retreating from, to kiss him again.

Another kiss.

He felt Ethan's hot breath on his face as he held the kiss for a moment longer.

This time, Ethan pulled away but not too far.

Ethan smiled again, Mark smiled back. A slow blush was forming on Ethan's face. He always did blush so easily, Mark liked to tease him on purpose sometimes - just to see that. "Y- you kissed me, uh-"

Seeing Ethan embarrassed like that made him chuckle. But he wasn't just embarrassed, he was flustered. He'd never seen him like that before. 

"Mmhm," Mark leant close and hummed lowly against Ethan's mouth making him gasp and his blush rise faster. Mark's hands were gently placed on Ethan's waist and they kissed again. Ethan's hands came up to cup Mark's face cautiously and Mark deepened the kiss. Ethan reciprocated, opening his mouth and letting their tongues explore each other. 

In moments he was melting with the solid heat of Mark's body against his own. Contact with Mark was only ever momentary and often for a bit. Yes he'd hugged Mark many times before but even without the kiss it wasn't like this. He was being sustained in different feeling, it was warm, enchanting and it was making his brain fuzzy.

He liked it. He wanted more. 

Thoughts of Mark's lips were drifting through his head. Unknowingly, he whined against Mark's mouth. He wanted them on him so badly, to kiss down his chest, kissing further- oh god, he thought, he could feel himself getting start to get hard. Mark probably wouldn't notice just yet but his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest.

Mark did feel it, however, he also felt Ethan tensing up. He slowed the kiss and moved his hands to rest on Ethan's back, the lower hand rubbing small circles. "You ok, Eth?" 

Ethan's eye's flitting to Mark's before settling on his neck, where his fingers were tracing the seams of Mark's t-shirt. "Uh, I think I-," he gulped, "n-need to go to the bathroom," his blush hiding nothing. Mark looked at him and he knew Mark knew. It was entirely obvious but part of him was hoping Mark hadn't noticed. Mark loosened his hold and let Ethan go.

As soon as Mark's hands were off him, Ethan was walking quickly out of the room. As soon as the bathroom door was closed, he let out a heavy sigh he didn't realise he was holding. He had to do this quickly. They were still supposed to be recording.

He shakily unzipped his fly, just to give him enough space to reach into his underwear and start stroking himself. He quietly sighed again, that felt good. Thoughts firing off after what just happened - about Mark, the way he'd kissed him, the way his hands felt holding him so close. God, he wanted those hands all over him. To have Mark's hands hold his thighs apart-

"Ethan." Mark knocked on the bathroom door, "are you good? I, um, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, man, I just- you seemed into it and then you ran off. I know you don't always like bringing shit up to me, so I- uh, I just wanted to check in." Mark waited for a moment but didn't get a response, "I- I'll go, buddy, we can end today's recording if you want to. I won't be mad, you can just leav-"

The door clicked unlocked. Seeing Ethan with his trousers undone and his underwear prominently tented made Mark's blood rush south.

Ethan pulled him close by the fabric of his t-shirt and kissed Mark deeply.

"Were you having fun without me?" Mark experimentally dipped his hand just below the waistband of Ethan's boxers, gently massaging the skin there, Ethan pressing up against him and whine against his lips in response. "Hmm, I know you were."

"What got you so fired up?" Mark punctuated with a kiss on Ethan's neck.

"Was- I was thinking about you."

"Yeah?" Mark continued his kisses and Ethan tangled a hand in his hair, keeping him there.

"Mmhm, thinking about how you hold me tight, w-want your hands on me."

"My hands are on you," Mark teased.

Ethan pulled back and was looking at Mark with mock annoyance, finding it nearly impossible, to keep a smile off his face.

"What? They are!"

"Maaark, stop being obtuse, you know what I mean,"

"Me? Obtuse?? Impossible."

"Oh my god," Ethan said as he pulled Mark in for a kiss.

Mark chuckled against his lips and they stayed there for a moment, still in the doorway of Mark's bathroom.

Mark pulled away slowly and took Ethan's hand, giving a smile accompanied by eyes that said you know where this is going.

-

They arrived in Mark's bedroom, the heat in the air growing. The back of Ethan's knees hitting the bedframe as their bodies pressed together from head to toe. Ethan's hands gliding over the muscles of Mark's back. Ethan's own t-shirt had been discarded a couple of minutes prior and was strewn near the doorway. 

"Sit on the edge, Eth," to which he complied. "Are you good if I take these off?" Mark was referring to Ethan's jeans and he nodded. "Lift your hips," Mark pulled the trousers down the rest of the way.

When he stood up again, Ethan's fingers were at the zip of his jeans. "I'm not gonna be sitting here all naked while you have all your clothes on," 

"I was literally just getting to it!"

"Yeah, sure you were, you just wanna get me naked, Fishbach,"

"Yeah that's totally it, Ethan. My infamous plan to take off all of your clothes and then leave,"

"Alright, shut up,"

"And you say I'm obtuse."

-

All of their clothes were scattered around on the floor.

Mark was knelt on the floor in between Ethan's spread legs, he tilted his head up to meet his lips. He was running his hands up and down Ethan's thighs, teasing closer with every pass. They pulled apart and Mark wrapped a hand around Ethan's dick, pumping it slowly and teasing the head with his thumb, making Ethan's mouth fall open with a quiet sigh. "Lay back," he said softly. With Ethan laid back and his legs hanging off the bed, Mark moved forward and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, earning a gasp from Ethan. He wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked, dipping down slightly and rising back up, using his hand to pump the rest of the length. Mark felt Ethan's hand tangle itself in his hair, feeling it tighten every now and then when he gave a particularly firm stroke.

He removed his hand and with both he tugged Ethan closer to the edge of the bed by his thighs. Ethan sat up on his elbows and watched Mark take his dick again, dipping down further and further until took it right to the base. Mark's hot, wet mouth engulfing him whole was quickly sending Ethan closer to the edge. Ethan moaned, "Fuck, how are you always so good at everything, Mark, fuck you." Mark pulled off to laugh at Ethan's statement. Ethan giggled with him.

"You know me, my raw talent knows no bounds, not to mention my astounding sexual energ-" 

"Mark, I swear to god..."

"Alright, fineee. God, there's no pleasing some people," 

"Fuckin... just get up here, dumbass," 

They repositioned themselves, sitting next to each other at the headboard. "Ok, like kinda serious talk for a second, I've never done anything with a guy before, how do you want to do this?" 

"Well, I- uh I've used toys before, like dildos and whatever... never actually been with a guy either." He looked at Mark hesitantly and was mildly expecting him to make a joke about him using dildos but, to his word, he was actually being serious.

"I feel like we're never gonna get to it unless I say something," Ethan laughed. Mark smiled back at him, gently rubbing his inner thigh. 

Ethan swung his leg over Mark's lap and straddled him. In the sexiest voice be could manage, "Got any lube, big boy?" Mark wheezed and they both sat their giggling for what felt like five minutes. "God, why do I say this shit, I fuckin hate myself."

"I know you hate it but I wouldn't want you any other way, and yes I do have lube," as he reached into the side draw. He handed Ethan the bottle and he squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Tell me what you want, Eth," 

"Can you jack me off while I do this? It'll help me relax,"

"Yeah," Mark wrapped a hand around Ethan's dick and began to stroke slowly. Ethan leant foraward and their lips joined in a languid kiss.

Ethan reached behind himself. Teasing the hole with his fingers. The first finger pushed in easily and he pumped it until he felt he was ready for a second. After a couple of minutes he started to moan into Mark's mouth, he was so close to that little ball of nerves.

"I- I can't reach it Mark, please," he whined.

"I've got you, baby." Mark lubed up his fingers and reached between Ethan's legs. His fingers were thicker and Ethan moaned at the stretch when he pushed in two.

Mark spoke in a low, quiet tone, "this ok?" Pumping his fingers, being mindful not to go to fast.

"Little to the left, ahh- mmph," Ethan moaned into Mark's shoulder as he rubbed the bundle of nerves.

"Just like that?" 

"Fuck, just like that."

-

After three fingers, Ethan felt ready. He laid down with Mark on top of him, his legs were spread and Mark lined up. As Mark was pushing in, Ethan reached between them, feeling his hole stretched wide around Mark's dick, "fuck, feels so good."

Mark groaned into Ethan's neck, pushing into the tight heat. 

They moaned in between wet kisses as Mark picked up a rhythm.

"Ahh- I'm so close." Mark thrust harder, forcing a choked moan from Ethan. He gripped onto Mark's back, definitely hard enough to leave red marks and little crescent moons.

Mark supported himself on his elbows, to see Ethan's face. His eyes screwed shut, head hanging back into the pillow and his mouth hanging open with a moan cut short. Frozen, as his whole body tensed up and released with his orgasm. Mark was slowing his thrusts, guiding Ethan through it.

When Ethan had come down, Mark was unsure if he should keep going, after seeing Ethan release and having him tighten around his dick like that, he was so damn close.

"Keep fucking me Mark, I want you to come in me."

"God, fuck-," his words melting in his brain. "You feel so goddamn good," Mark said deeply, sending a shiver through Ethan's body. His thrusts were becoming more sporadic as he got closer. 

Mark held him tight and groaned into his neck, his thrusts stilled, their hips flush as he came deep inside him. Ethan moaned again at the feeling of his release. Mark half collapsed on top of him when he came down, "god, that was amazing, Ethan." Ethan giggled, trying his best to roll Mark off but Mark was fucking heavy. "You tryin' to make me leave that quickly?"

"I can't kiss you when you're glued to me." 

"Ughh," Mark rolled off of him and onto his back. Greeted by Ethan leaning over him, kissing him sweetly. His back was arched, with the way he was supporting himself and Mark absentmindedly ran his hands down his back and ass, appreciating Ethan's body.

-

"Feels so empty now, s'weird," Ethan giggled drowsily. Mark chuckled into his neck. Ethan laughed and flailed in Mark's hold, the breath dancing on his skin, "stopp, it tickles."

"Good." Mark held him tighter and made it his mission to kiss his neck as much as possible. Loud, wet kisses; anything to tease him more.

"Maaaaaark," he gave one last kiss to his lips, savouring it for a moment longer before laying back down.

"Aight, I'm done."

"Good," he giggled. 

As much as Mark would love to do this all day, both of them had truly tired themselves out and were ready to pass out any moment.

"'Night, Ethan."

"G'night, Mark."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Feedback, comments and kudos will be much appreciated :)


End file.
